


Rainy Day Cuddles

by Lil_SegamarkIII



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Romance, Teen Marriage, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_SegamarkIII/pseuds/Lil_SegamarkIII
Relationships: Jet the Hawk/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 4





	Rainy Day Cuddles

I slowly peeked around the wall at my husband, who was laying on the couch propped up with a book in his hand, silently reading. 

He occasionally would sigh and run a hand through his Emerald Green feathers, then take a sip of the drink that was on the coffee table. 

My heart fluttered, as I bit my lip and made my presence known by gently knocking on the wall that I was partially behind. He looked up, then a wide smile spread across his beak.

“Hey you…” he muttered softly as I walked over to him.

“Where have you been? I was starting to worry.”

I gave him a sheepish grin, then I sat down next to him and buried my face into his chest feathers making him immediately wrap his arms around me in a comforting way.

“Oh Baby,” Jet softly whispered, nuzzling the top of my head with his beak. “You’re afraid of the thunderstorm that’s coming, aren’t you?” I just nodded with my head still buried in his chest feathers.

He just smiled as he lifted my head up. “Why don’t we snuggle here for a bit? And when the storms over I’ll fix dinner. Does that sound ok?”   
I nodded. “Yeah, sounds great!” 

As the thunderstorm made its presence known by a loud clap of thunder that shook the house and heavy rain that pelted the windows, Jet held me close, making me feel safe. He would also give me an occasional kiss on the forehead if he felt me starting to shake from anxiety. 

After the storm had died down a bit, I got up and grabbed a blanket from our bedroom. 

“You cold?” He asked. 

I nodded as I laid down once again and covered us both up with the fluffy blanket. Jet wrapped his arms around me again as we shared a quick kiss, then he pulled out his phone and started browsing the internet. The soft tapping of Jet’s fingers on his phone and his heartbeat started to make me dose off. But then I quickly snapped out of it when a clap of thunder took us both by surprise, making us both jump. 

“Is it supposed to do this all night tonight?” I asked.  
Jet nodded, “And all day tomorrow too.” 

I groaned as I layed my head back down onto Jet’s chest. After awhile, I started getting hungry.   
“Hey Babe,” I muttered softly. 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m hungry.” 

He smirked as he got up and headed towards the kitchen. “I knew you would be.” He then disappeared.   
After a couple of minutes he returned with two bowls of homemade Ramen.

“I hope you like it.” He said as he handed me a bowl as I sat up.   
“Thanks Babe, you’re the best!” 

He softly chuckled as he snuggled into me once more and began eating.

As we ate, I couldn’t help but glance at him once in a while, watching him slowly eat his food. After a bit, he started to notice me looking at him, and he smiled bashfully. My face heated up as I quickly looked away embarrassed. He then pouted.

“Baaaaaaabe,” he whined.

I looked back at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and it seemingly made him calm down a bit.

After we finished our dinner, we decided that it’d be fun to make out for a bit. I laid on top of Jet while he was under me with his arms wrapped around my neck.   
We then pulled away from each other, with a string of saliva attached to our tongues, gasping for air. 

“It’s been awhile since we’ve gotten this frisky with each other.” He breathed as he ran one of his gloved hands over my cheek.

I chuckled, “We haven’t kissed this roughly since our wedding night.”

“It’s been that long?” Jet asked bewildered. “I thought the last time we did this was on our Honeymoon in Soleanna.” 

I sat up and shrugged, “Either way, it’s been awhile.”  
Jet sat up as well, still having his hand pressed up against my cheek. After a couple of minutes, Jet finally broke the silence between us. 

“Sonic, do…. Do you remember the discussion we had back before we got married?” 

I perked up one of my ears.

“Which one?” 

Jet bit the bottom of his beak and twiddled his thumbs, then he leaned into me and rested his head on my shoulder.

“The one where you said that after we had been married for a bit, you wanted to hear the pitter-patter of little feet walking across the floor.” 

I raised and eyebrow. “What are you getting at Babe? Is there something you want to tell me?” 

Jet grabbed one of my hands and slid it down to his belly, then he looked up at me with a gentle smile on his face. I blinked a couple of times, then it clicked.

“No way…. You’re actually pregnant?” I somehow managed to blurt out in disbelief. Jet nodded as he began to tear up.

“Yeah…. I’m pregnant. You’re gonna be a Daddy.” 

Tears ran down my cheeks as I kissed Jet on the lips. “Oh Baby, that’s wonderful!” 

“R-Really? I’d thought you’d be mad….”

I shook my head.

“Why would I be mad?”

“Well, because we’ve only been married for four months, and…..” before he could say another word I put my thumb on his beak as I shook my head.

“I’m not mad…. In matter of fact I’m excited! I’ve always wanted a little family, and…. well….. I finally get to have one, with you.”

Jet laughed as he kissed me, then we both laid back down, with my hand still resting on his belly. He then covered both of us back up as I laid my head back down onto his chest. He stroked my quills as he softly whispered baby names that he had chosen from a baby book online. I nodded every now and then when I liked a name that he called out, he would then type that name down on his phone for future reference. After awhile I ended up falling asleep, with Jet softly humming a little lullaby.


End file.
